


Too Evil to be loved..

by The_LucidDreamer



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Depression, Emotional Hurt, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_LucidDreamer/pseuds/The_LucidDreamer
Summary: Set after 3×21(Angel of San Bernardino)Lucifer and Maze talked about her betrayal. He went to fight Pierce for hurting the detective.. But everything went black!Lucifer gets kidnapped and goes missing for a month and gets tortured.Too bad, that not even Chloe goes to find him. Maybe he is gone to blow off some steam right?
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Marcus Pierce, Dan Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar, Mazikeen & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 81
Kudos: 186





	1. No body loves the Devil.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I just read a fan fiction with a similar idea and had one brewing in my head as well. Right now I am focused on writing My Love will never die(go check that out😅) , but still thought of writing this.  
> P. S: There will be no regular updates for this one. Once my other fic finishes I will give regular updates here. Till then updates will be late and irregular. But one thing I will not abandon this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, this is the revised version of the previous chapter. The story starts from a different note this time, but ends at the same.   
> Trigger warning: Mentions of torture, death and self harm is there. Readers be warned prior.   
> The angst is triple over here. So read at your own risk.  
> Merry Christmas guys. its better not to ruin your mood by reading this tonight.   
> And please pour your lovely comments here. I have no beta reader, so all my mistakes are my own.  
> Happy reading.

“Because the only thing that matters to apart from Chloe, YOU, easiest way to spin you out.” Maze technically spat the words out, while Lucifer just helplessly stared at her. “Tap into those daddy issues, and you go spiralling down like a baby..Wah Wah and Wah..”

Lucifer was stunned. He was devastated. What did he do deserve this? Long ago, his family abandoned him, threw him into the pit of agony, people so gladly called Hell. He writhed in pain as he burnt. And he burnt, because he wanted free will. When he fell he lied into the pit of hellfire for ages, until a brunette woman offered him help. Lilith was her name, Adam’s first wife. She stayed with him, healed him. And then she gifted him a mate. His first mate. The first of Lilim – Mazikeen.

When Lilith left hell, Mazikeen became his everything – his protector, his parent, his comforter. And with that he became her best friend, sex partner and most importantly family.

Hell witnessed the great friendship – The Devil and Mazikeen.

For eons they stayed together, cared for each other. Their bond was the strongest yet the most delicate. Their friendship was on a different level.

But they came to earth. The Devil found a soulmate, and Mazikeen found more friends.

Lucifer knew she so desperately wanted to go to hell. Her little tuffle with Amenadiel and Linda left her spiralling and furious. He tried to talk her down, tried to convinced her that returning to hell was not something he wished to do. Many lives would be a stake – especially Chloe’s. . And no matter what happens to him, he would never let anything harm his Chloe. And regarding Mazikeen, he repulsed the idea of losing her – where he couldn’t see her. Of course he would visit hell time to time to see her, but that won’t be enough. He wanted his demon. On Earth, beside him, every day, and every moment.

So he refused. He refused to take her back. But she misunderstood him anyway, breaking of the last bit of friendship between them and leaving him alone in the penthouse.

Lucifer lost two friends that day – Chloe, who happily rode off with Pierce and Maze, who thought she was a consolation prize to him.

He was left all alone. Again.

But he never thought Maze would want to cross every limit, throw away his trust and stomp it under her leather heel boots. She was his best friend, right? She would never do that!

But she did.

She did successfully betrayed him, helped Cain to woo Chloe while he distracted himself by thinking about the Angel of San Bernadino. And now, she proudly narrated him the tale of her betrayal, while he could do nothing but to sit there and listen.

His body went numb as his mind ached with anger and pain. He wanted to scream at her, he wanted to throw her off his balcony, he wanted to run away to Chloe and hold her forever in his arms begging her to stay with him..He wanted to do so many things…If only.

Instead he just asked, “Why?” The question came out as the weakest whisper. If it would be the prior Devil, he would tear her limbs off, but now he was just Lucifer. Her friend, and her betrayal hurt.

“Because you deserve it.”

Lucifer closed his eyes, feeling the heat of tears burning behind his eyelids. It burnt, with lack of sleep, with the tears and his head throbbed, his throat ached. _He deserved it? Why did he deserve it?_

All of his life, he had listened to this statement. All the humanity’s sins were the Devil’s fault. So he deserved it. Everybody he has hurt. So he deserved it. Because everyone thought that it was okay to betray the Devil, so he deserved it. Because the Devil had no friends. So he deserved it. Because he loved no one…

But that was not true. He did love.

Chloe.

And then it struck him hard. No, He did it because of Chloe. To protect her. And he will do it again and again. Because, even if she likes Cain, he loved her. He loved her so much that it hurt. But he didn’t deserve her. He was a monster and she was a goddess, a miracle. But neither did Cain. Chloe deserved better than the world’s first murderer. And he would stop the unholy reunion as much as he can.

“You are stalling, aren’t you?” Lucifer spoke, his throat incredibly dry and voice hoarse.

Maze just chuckled, and he knew.

He has to stop him, he has to stop her. He has to leave. So he pushed Maze aside, jumping off his couch to trudge towards the elevator hurriedly. “I have to get to the Detective!” He called out for the last time before the elevator dinged.

The ride to her house was a blur. In fact everything was blur. Lucifer’s sleep depreciation was indeed taking a toll on him. His eyelids heavy, hard to keep it open and head throbbing like it was going to explode. Dad! He needed to sleep! Other wise, he would just crumple. But he held on, just the journey.

He hoped he would finally be able to explain Chloe, how Pierce was not good enough for her, how _he_ wanted her, and how much it pained to see both of them together. He hoped, that finally that immortal ham sac would be out of the picture, and they would be back to their partnership.

Lately, most of the cases were taken up by Chloe and Pierce together, and he was sidelined. Though Chloe assured him, they were still partners, it was more like Pierce and Chloe were and he was just a bonus. No amount of whiskey or drugs in the world would be able to numb that feeling, that longing.

But there would be no more like that right? Chloe would be with him forever right? He can lose Maze, but he can’t lose Chloe. Never. And besides, she technically didn’t love Pierce right?

With his mind drilling over these questions, his body was on autopilot and after 20 minutes, the corvette was there outside the Detective’s house…just beside Pierce’s bike.

Right. He was here.

Lucifer quietly walked round her apartment, to reach the back patio. The big window revealed a very good amount of the Detective’s living room. As he peeped through it, Lucifer saw Pierce standing on the threshold, Chloe in front of him. His chest twisted painfully, seeing Chloe smile at Cain. Lucifer involuntarily clutched his chest, anything to help ease the pain.

“You are lucky that you are cute..cause I don’t like surprises..” Chloe giggled sweetly, letting the man in. Her giggle – the most beautiful thing in the world, yet right now it was the most painful for Lucifer.

Pierce held out a carton of Coconut Green Tea cans and Chloe gasped happily, “Ahhh! That’s the second kind of six pack abs I like..” Her tone was seductive. Did she ever use the tone with Lucifer? No. She always kept it professional with him. And suddenly the jealousy was like a bucket of cold water thrown on to him.

“Aaand, this is for Trixie.” Pierce mentioned as he held out a chocolate cake.

“Trixie is gonna love it! Chloe clapped her hands subtly, “She is right now at a birthday party.”

“Oh, birthday party, maybe she got enough cake for today then..”

“Then, maybe…” Chloe stepped closer to Pierce leaving no personal space. “You can come tomorrow and eat this chocolate cake with her in the breakfast.”

Tears were now struggling to break free from Lucifer’s eyes. His head felt dizzy. And it took him all his self control not to scream or growl in pain.

“You mean, I don’t have to sneak around the house like a thieve then?” Pierce mused earning a chuckle from Chloe.

“Nope..”

“Oh, are you sure?” Pierce stated.

“Oh I am sure. Yeah, I am done walking on eggshells, I’m done worrying about how this affects everybody else. Because the way I feel about is…just..Dont get bighead, all righty? We are both adults, it’s not a big deal right?” Chloe spoke nervously, while Pierce wrapped his arms around her.

It was like a jolt of current passing through Lucifer’s body, and not in a good way. He clenched his fists so hard, that the nails broke the skins of his palms drawing blood. He knew what she was going to say. And he surely wasn’t ready for it. He never will be.

. It was torture. But let’s face it! If he made his way all this time, just to see this, then he will, no matter how hard it becomes for him to breath or how heart wrenching it is, he will go through the torture.

“Anyway, “ Chloe exhaled nervously, to look into the man’s eyes. All she saw was love. “Here it goes..I really like spending time with you Marcus. And I know why…it’s because…it’s because I..”

Lucifer closed his eyes, time for his sentence.

“I really…love you Marcus.” She said.

The tears restrained in Lucifer’s eyes were now falling freely. He couldn’t take it anymore. The girl he loved the most, loves someone else. And when it hits him, he regrets being immortal. He can’t let the feeling go, and the feeling, the pain would never end because he will never die. He slowly stumbled back, swaying on both sides. His brain too full to gain complete balance. He stumbled towards his Corvette. He needed to breathe, he couldn’t breathe. He needed to get away. He needed to scream, to roar, to punish someone! Maybe himself!

Why was he upset? That’s what he bargained for right? The Detective’s happiness? She _was_ happy. She _was genuinely happy ._ The happiness in her face, was something he lived for, yet he could never give her. She wanted to come close to him, to start something more…more than a partnership, but it was he who pushed her away. It was him, running away to Vegas, marrying Candy and breaking the Detective’s heart. And now she has finally moved on! He should be happy right?

Yet he wasn’t. And he never will be.

Because Cain isn’t him. Chloe loves Cain and not him.

He pushed past his numbness, and opened the Corvette door, his limbs were weak with fatigue and would probably faint somewhere. With all the crying and stress, Lucifer felt sucked out. He was tired. And the next moment, a sharp agonising pain travelled from his head to toe.

Maybe his brain finally exploded..A ringing sound vibrating in his ears. Lucifer’s vision darkened, he blinked hard to clear them, but the blurriness and darkening continued, and finally blackness and numbness embrace him.

“Chloe..” Was the last coherent mutter he could make, before losing himself in the endless ocean of unconsciousness…

______________________________________________________________________________

If any news can be as ecstatic as it would, then that definitely was what Chloe had. Her relationship with Marcus was now official, and she couldn’t wait to announce the whole precinct about their dating. Ella would so happy! The first thing she would do was pounce on them and dream of beautiful Pecker babies. Chloe giggled at the thought.

It was a new day, a pretty good one. And no new case was assigned to her early in the morning. So she could go leisurely today at the precinct, without any hurry. When the alarm clock beeped, she stretched and yawned, went to the bathroom, freshened up, took a long, really long comforting shower. When she came downstairs, Trixie was already awakened, and the smell of pancakes overwhelming the kitchen. Wait…was Lucifer here? Her first thought was proved wrong, as she noticed Pierce in the kitchen. She mentally cursed herself for thinking about Lucifer first. He did break in her house, cook in her kitchen but after their argument he knew better. She was still pissed on that stupid delusional partner of hers. He never called or texted after their argument, and a part of her worried about him. But who knows? Maybe he was sleeping – filling out all his fatigue from the last week. She shook her head to bury her thoughts about Lucifer deep down. She didn’t want to think about him. She was dating Marcus now, and Pierce would be her first priority.

Chloe stepped into her kitchen, eyeing Marcus happily. He wore a white Tshirt, exposing a good amount of his arms and a black threequarters. So much unlikely the Lieutenant Pierce, but very much like her Marcus. She cleared her throat to announce her presence and the two other persons noticed her.

“Mommy! Good morning.” Trixie greeted with a smiling face, munching nicely her pancakes on the other side of the table.

“Hey monkey…All good?” Chloe replied.

“Yes, Mr Pierce was making me pancakes. He is a good one.” Trixie beamed, but muttered something under her breath which only and only Chloe caught her ears, “Lucifer makes better though..”

Chloe decided not to comment on her daughter’s comparision, besides Marcus didn’t hear her. She needed to talk to her once they were alone. Lucifer was exceptional in culinary skills, but not everyone was him! Trixie needed to understand that. Her little monkey liked Marcus, yet Chloe sometimes longed to see her hugging him the same way she did to Lucifer. But apparently, her hugs were only and only reserved for Lucifer. Chloe sighed.

“Hey Chloe. I thought we had some time before us and I planned on having breakfast together..” Pierce gave her a sweet look, which Chloe couldn’t help but to smile softly, as she sat on the chair beside Trixie.

“You know, you didn’t have to do this.” Chloe smiled,

“I know Chloe. I wanted to.” Pierce smiled back.

“Mommy, I am going to get changed. My school bus is nearly here.” And then she dropped her voice to whisper, “Also you and Mr Marcus will get some adult time..”

Chloe gasped amusedly at her daughter’s statement and glared at her, while she disappeared into her room. The rest of the breakfast was eaten in comfortable silence. After a short make out session, they finally headed to the precinct.

In the precinct, Pierce gave her an assuring smile, before heading towards his office, while Chloe waited at her desk. The day was filled with paperwork and was comparatively lazier than usual days. It was still early, so Ella and didn’t arrive yet. But Lucifer? He was supposed to be at the precinct. The empty chair, beside her Desk, was gnawing her attention. How would Lucifer react to the fact that they were dating? Maybe he will start blabbering about some immortal and his wings..Honestly she have had enough. Humouring Lucifer’s metaphors have encouraged him even more, made him much more delusional. And now Chloe wouldn’t buy any of those. If he is stuck in his fairy tales, then so be it. Let him think that he was some weird angel, let him think himself to be The Devil. Chloe wouldn’t care anymore. She will be his friend, but any feelings other than that, would only make her hurt even more. If Lucifer wanted to stay away, blow some steam off, she wouldn’t stop him. Let him do whatever the hell he wants.

And yet, his absence was like a pang of pain in her heart throughout the morning.

She finally announced the precinct that Pierce and her were dating, receiving a huge round of applause from her colleagues, several bear hugs from Ella and a ‘wow’ from Daniel. And amongst all the voices and congratulations, she missed one pretty voice, maybe a ‘I am happy for you Detective.’ in a nice British accent. But no! Lucifer being Lucifer was found nowhere. And she won’t call him, nope! The fault was his and he will come first to apologise. Till then she wouldn’t do anything for him. After what seemed like an eternity of handshakes and congratulation and a sweet yet uncomfortable show off kiss from Marcus, Chloe was finally left alone in her desk. It was exhausting, replying to every wishes…Is that how it feels to be the center of attention? Is that how Lucifer feels when every man and woman devours him with their attention…no! She will not think of Lucifer! She should only think of Marcus, that was who she was dating! Who she loved, or that she convinced herself. Her chain of thoughts were broken by sudden snap of fingers, she looked up to see Dan standing over her desk,

“Hey Dan…what’s up?” She asked..

“Just wanted to check on you. Are you happy with this date?” Dan asked, not sceptical, but like a friend.

“Why wouldn’t I be?I like Marcus. He is a good man and he cares for me. I am happy Dan.” Chloe smiled cheerily.

“Uh-huh..”

“Why am I feeling that there’s more to this?” Her detective skills kicking in, and suddenly Dan’s face flushed. She let out a gaspy laugh, “Dan are you blushing?”

He quickly took Lucifer’s empty chair, pulled in front of her and sat down.

“Look Chloe, you guys are dating and I am happy for you. But I…well I need an advice.”

“Sure.”

“See, I really, really like Charlotte. And I want to propose her. But I don’t know how. I am just too confused!” Dan confessed..

“Oh my god! That’s wonderful! “ Chloe hugged him softly, he reciprocated back, “Look, whatever you do, it might be a small gesture, but make sure it comes from your heart. Rest will be all fine.”

“y-yeah..okay..I will make her waffles then!” Daniel suddenly glowed.

And Chloe facepalmed, “You do you Dan…I am sure she loves you.”

“Speaking of, where is Lucifer? Didn’t see him around yet..” Dan suddenly noticed.

“I don’t know Dan, and I don’t want to know. He is probably having some sex party or something..” Chloe nodded..Dan considered her for a moment before saying anything.

“Whatever. I am sure he is having a party at Lux or something..The guy is an enigma.” Dan huffed before pushing the chair back and walking off cheerily to his own desk.

With this Chloe dived into her work, and the rest of the day passed in a blur, without much thinking about her partner.

__________________________________________________________________________

_The only thing he can register was pain, the burning pain. He squirmed, trying to blink continuously to get a clear view, only he could not. His eyes were blindfolded, with probably the roughest scrub of clothing. It itched.. His head hurt tremendously. He couldn't breath. Blood gurgled down his mouth with every effort of inhaling air. So he stopped breathing. His lungs burnt from the deficiency of oxygen, but he would survive, if he was lucky.His mouth was gagged! What the..! Only after a while he realised the tremendous pain in his shoulders – it was dislocated. His feet barely touched the ground. The entire weight of his body rested on the wrists and his dislocated shoulders. His ribs were painfully broken, he could feel the shattered bones in his chest painfully pricking his lungs. Moving his hands were of no use, both of them tied with a hot metal chain, clearly hell forged and built to counter celestial strength. Both of his hands tied above his head, his body hanging uncomfortably. His body felt tight with dried blood. He heard muffled voices from far away, he didn't care._

_He groaned to announce his presence._

_“OHH, look who’s awake!” He heard. The voice was muffled, his ears ringing, but it was clearly a man’s. Strangely familiar, yet unfamiliar. Lucifer cocked his head towards the sound, his shoulders straining from the broken weight. He tried to voice, but the incredibly dry throat refused. “You are hell of a guy. Pun intended..”_

_In reply he just groaned, proudly against his gag. He might be injured, but his ego was unshattered. “G-glad you think the same..” he thought, only if he could speak._

_“You were difficult to keep..”_

_He wouldn’t have been affected, he was not a man..Then how..? Chloe! Was she here too? Is she okay? What did they do?!_

_“I know what you are thinking man..” He heard again, “About that detective right?”_

_Lucifer suddenly straightened, only to increase his pain throughout the body..”No, she is not here. And we know, about the little vulnerability thing.”_

_The man knew! He knew who Lucifer was!_

_A deep roar rose from the Devil voice, weakened but still a roar. No one would touch his Chloe! No..not his. Yet…._

_“Oh my! Please please, I beg mercy, my lord! I am so scared..” The man said, followed by a hysterical laughter..”What? Felt insulted? Good..”_

_Saying this, he slashed the Devil’s torso almost diagonally with THE blade, the hell forged blade, exposing the insides of his skin And then, he stabbed it near his navel, kept the blade stabbed. Lucifer hissed in pain, pulling and struggling within his bond. Within seconds, the whole upper front body covered in blood..The wound remained neglected.._

_“Remaining away from that little detective wouldn’t help, old scratch…These are special baddies..Can keep the devil down, you know..” And then again, that irritating laughter._

_Lucifer could feel the dizziness again, his blood draining at an alarming rate and it would be any moment that he would be out again. His body hurt, and he was grateful to the serene numbness and darkness overpowering him..He could sleep again…_

_The only thing he heard before passing out,_

_“Oh, and for your information, The Detective is happy with you gone.” And then nothing…_

________________________________________________________________________________

It’s been a week since she saw Lucifer. Chloe was _not_ angry at all! Like it was too Lucifer, to just run away with his tail behind once things get out of hands. And Chloe was _not_ feeling guilty. Their last argument was something, but not to that level that Lucifer would run away again. The fault was his, and HE have to apologise. This time, Chloe would not budge. He couldn’t have it both ways. There was a time when she wanted him, wanted their partnership to be something more…but then he himself have made it very clear that he didn’t want that, and now when she is finally moved on, he was acting all too weird again. And god knows why!

_I know Pierce a lot better than you Detective, I know you can’t trust him._

He warned him, but what for? Marcus was a good man, who treated her well. Why would she not trust him? Yet, a part of her was playing that line on and on in her mind. She sighed, focusing her attention to the paperwork in front of her. She didn’t have the time to think about crap, she had to close a case.

Her attention was snapped with a man whimper, she turned her head towards the stairs of the precinct to catch Maze with her ….crying bounty? Like seriously, what does she do with her bounties! She carelessly threw the man under McMillan’s desk and turned her heels towards Marcus’s office. Chloe chose the exact time to beckon her,

“Maze!” She called out and Maze stopped just in front of the Lieutenant’s office. Chloe walked to her.

With a roll of eyes, Maze spat out her reply, “What? I don’t have time for this..” Right, she was still spiralling and apparently grumpy on everyone.

“Did you..uhm..by any chance do you know where…Lucifer is?” Chloe spoke hesitantly..

“Couldn’t care less.”

“Isn’t he your friend?”

“I am NOT his bodyguard Decker. He can handle his own shit. And he didn’t die, if that’s what you are worried about. I know that asshole is still alive..” With a snort, she entered the office, closing the door of the office behind her.

Chloe returned to her desk. She did wonder what Maze had to talk about to Marcus..Maybe some bounty hunter matter. Either ways, she tried to focus on her work. After an few minutes Maze stormed off the office and the precinct much more violently than how she entered. Close after, Marcus walked out of his office, to her desk. Chloe looked at him..

“Hey..” She breathed softly.

“Hi..I was thinking about having dinner with you today..” he said..

“Uhm, Trixie is staying with me tonight, Dan had some plans so I am taking her, so I don’t think Dinner-“

“Don’t worry about it Chloe. Take Trixie with you, she is always welcome. My place tonight?” Pierce insisted.

Chloe frowned, only for a second, before forcing a smile, “She has school tomorrow Marcus, I think we should do it tomorrow or-“

“Trixie is big enough to care about her school, and you can always arrange a babysitter for her, can’t you?” Pierce leaned in to kiss her forehead abruptly, “Dinner at my place tonight. I am having Chinese for us. Okay? Take care Chloe.” Saying this he walked off to his office again, leaving a baffled and worried Chloe behind.

She HAVE to go the dinner. She have to call a babysitter, and arrange for her dinner, and pick her up, explain things and then complete this paperwork after returning from their forced dinner. She will be awake all night! Okay, but Marcus asked her right? She shouldn’t refuse.. She loved him, and she shouldn’t back out now.

_“Tell me Detective, what is it YOU want. It matters what you want..”_

Lucifer once told her that, and now even without trying she could hear him in her mind..No…No no,that’s wrong. She should not think about him. She Loved Marcus and she should go to the dinner, maybe the night would go out better than what she had expected. Shaking her head, she went to Ella for her advice.

The chirpy girl instantly squealed and jumped at her feet..”You should totally go Chloe! I am sure you are having great sex with him by the way, but tonight you can play bold!”

“ELLA!” Chloe yelped, “I am not going to discuss my sex with Marcus here in my work..”

“Whatever man!” Ella chirped, “You know you can ask Lucifer for his advice, he is very experienced on bed..” And then it dawned on her, “Wait, where is he? ?Haven’t seen him in a while now..”

“Someone just tipped me that he is not dead.” Chloe snorted.

That made both of the girl laugh.

______________________________________________________________________________

_For the last couple of days, he has been going on and off his consciousness. Whenever the pain got too high, he happily welcomed the numbness, while his torturers stabbed him, sliced him, broke him, or butchered him. When he awoke, the torture would start again._

_“Is it too much for the Devil?” He would listen to another voice laughing. And then another slice of pain in his back, right the blade was heated and stabbed near his shoulder blades, and then it was twisted. Just like the last seven wounds, done in the past hour._

_“Are you hungry Devil? You haven’t eaten for days! Do you need to eat?” And then someone would make him sniff some delicious food, which would increase his hunger ten times and never gave the food to him. He was a celestial, he could survive without food, water or air, but it had its prices – he would be weakened and his lungs would burn all the time._

_“You know if YOU, a pathetic kicked puppy is the Devil, then I am Barack Obama..” Another one would say giggling.._

_“ENOUGH!” A new voice echoed the walls of wherever he was. With the blindfold, he couldn’t see him, but the roar was equally vicious and inhuman.._

_He has lost the measure of time. Was he in hell? Who were their torturers? Demons?_

_“You will not speak to him in this way. Rather you will not speak at all!” The voice was heard again..The other men went quiet only their trembling could be sensed by the Devil. He was aware of that aura…It was not human. It was…a demon.._

_As the realization dawned on him, he quickly straightened, trying to hang at least like a king and not a defeated soldier._

_“I can’t call the Devil hanging in front of me a King. SO here it goes Lucifer.” The demon spoke. “I will remove the gag and you will be allowed to speak for the next one minute. But It will come with a cost. YOU will be tortured twice this, for this freedom of a minute. Deal?”_

_Lucifer held his head in a kingly stature. He will not give it a satisfaction of seeing a broken Devil. The Demon laughed a bit, “I knew Lucifer, your pride can be never tattered..” and the next words was probably directed towards the other men in the room..”Leave now.”_

_After a moment the Demon removed the gag in Lucifer’s mouth. He gasped in relief and pain, jaws were tight and hurting. He moved them side to side to exercise a bit._

_“So, speak.” The Demon ordered.._

_“Come now, Azakeen, you didn’t forget your manners did you?” Lucifer said lightly, “What? Couldn’t think that I would recognise you from your voice? The demon, who always avoided my orders, lurked in the shadows and hid behind other demons so that I wouldn’t spot you, but I did, didn’t I?”_

_“Well, you always were good as a king I suppose..But right now, you are not. As you said, the old devil should retire.”_

_“Why are you here on earth Azakeen? How did you escape the realms? What do you want?”_

_“You ask too many questions..thirty seconds wasted. I want fun. And seeing you struggle is the most fun I suppose..”_

_“How did you-“_

_“Time’s up!” Saying this, Azakeen put the gag back to his mouth, rather forcefully. And for a moment Lucifer feared that he might break his jaw._

_“But yes I can talk. So maybe your next question is how did I get here? Well, your extra pentacostal coin was helpful, and thanks to my camouflage technique, sister Mazikeen still hasn’t sensed me..Well off I go now and time for your end of the deal..Happy torturing.” Lucifer could hear footsteps receding out of the door_

_And with that the endless torturing began.._

_And the only word he kept in mind was her name._

_Chloe!_

_Was she safe? Where was she?_

_Did she even know he was trapped here? Did anyone know?_

_Did they even care to find him?_

_Probably not._

_He shouldn't dare to grow that hope._

_He drowned in the ocean of unconsciousness._

Three weeks have passed since Lucifer’s disappearance, nobody seemed too bothered about that. Maybe he was out of the town for some business purpose? Even Chloe couldn’t care less about him. She was too angry at him and also too busy for something else. Her marriage!

Marcus proposed her and obviously she said yes. But it was quite mechanical to be honest. Did anyone say no to a marriage proposal? It would rather seem rude. And Chloe was not rude. She cared about Marcus and saying a no would hurt him. She wanted to see Lucifer so badly! In this three weeks, she left as many as 150 voicemails and messages, but none of them was replied or even read! So Lucifer! And Chloe was hurt. Deeply hurt. He was gone, again. What if he never return? He would just end their partnership like that? She was angry. What the hell! What did he think of himself? A king? That everyone would sweep to his feet and accept everything he did!? No! This time, she won’t allow him in their partnership again. If he by any chance return by the time of their marriage, which is on next month, then she would clearly reprimand him for ghosting her and off the hook he would go. And right now, Marcus was accompanying her with the cases as her partner, so she needn’t Lucifer. If he wanted to get away from her so bad, then she would not keep him around anymore..

____________________________________________________________________________

_No body cared for him!_

_Why would anyone?_

_He was a monster. Too evil to be loved and cared._

_. He didn't know how much time has passed, maybe a week? A month? He doesn't know. He was floating. Floating in the air of pain, and it felt.. felt okay. He can live with it. He might have to die like this. Because nobody cared. Not Maze, not Amenadiel, Not Daniel.. Not Chloe._

_He was alone. And he wouldn't let anyone near him again. For their sake. He would not be a burden._

_It hurt._

_It pained a lot!_

_The burn! The ache!_

_Blood gushing down his new fresh stab wounds just below his navel, damaging the internal organs for sure. Some injuries healed.. But most were there._

_It hurt!_

_He wanted it to stop!_

_He was pathetic!_

_He wanted to tear every one's limbs apart, who caused him pain.. Just could hear some voices, that never reached his brain._

_He was weak!_

_So weak._

_________________________________________________________________________

Soon enough, a month turned around. Lucifer was gone for a month. The feeling of anger in Chloe’s heart first turned to worry and then finally to a dull pang of disappointment in her heart. He did this everytime! The time she starts feeling happy, that’s when Lucifer let her down again. She was tired. She was tired for feeling the particular anger towards a particular person. Marcus was atleast better in this sense, he was a stable guy. Yes, he was dominating, he never gave her any choice, he was utterly boring and irritating, he never did or asked anything about Trixie, he was not that good on bed, he was apparently cold, he would disappear out of the blue for a whole day and come back the next day without even explaining and sometimes she saw a strange darkness in him. But that’s okay! Because Marcus was always there. He didn’t run away, he stayed and he gave whatever attention Chloe was craving in her failed romantic life. And she was sort of happy with him. Their marriage was nearing and she should be planning, shopping, throwing bachelorettes , but here she was in a snuggie, sitting on her couch in her apartment with a handful lots of evidence files on a Sunday morning and thinking about Lucifer, fidgeting with her engagement ring. How ironic of her.

“Mommy?” Trixie came out of the kitchen and sat beside her.

“Yes Monkey..” Chloe crossed her legs and shuffled comfortably on the couch, facing her daughter now..

“Your marriage is near, why aren’t you enjoying?” She asked it innocently. Of course her little monkey would be so insightful. But that was the million dollar question. It was her wedding! She should be excited! But no. She never found that excitement in her. Maybe it was because that was her second marriage or God knows.

“I am doing some work, Monkey..” She said instead of answering the question. Well that was half true, she was really caught up with the cases. Marcus and her hardly discussed about their marriage preparations. All they did was talk about the cases, or shag each other or make small talks – it wasn’t uncomfortable or awkward, but it was rather…not her for the lack of a better word.

“Yes, but why isn’t Lucifer helping you? Aren’t you both partners?”

“Well, He Is not here right now, Monkey. He was somewhere else.”

“Where?” Trixie asked. Again, she had no answer to that.

“I don’t know babe.”

Trixie was silent for a moment, as if considering her mom for a moment and then suddenly, “Is he in trouble?” ‘

Chloe frowned, suddenly taken aback. She never considered him being in trouble. Why would he? He was Lucifer! Stronger than any other man of his age, whatever his age was. “Why would you think that monkey?”

“I don’t know, but I texted him many times this month, but he never replied. But he ALWAYS replies me! And I am not having a good feeling about this.” Trixie said.

Chloe rolled over the information in her head. It did make sense. Lucifer could be in trouble. But it seemed more unlikely. Like come on! He was kidnapped by the Sinnerman and he came out! She was sure Lucifer would be safe..At least she hoped.

____________________________________________________________________________

_“Oh Lucifer, look at you! You are nothing like the king anymore..” Azakeen talked to the bloodied, almost crucified, curled up form. His head hung low, between two uncomfortable hanging hands. The entire torso was covered in blood dripping down, making a pool of blood on the floor. Raw flesh was exposed, and in the time of healing. They have been peeling of the skin and flesh from his chest exposing the inners, and once the exposed pink flesh appeared, it was neatly sliced multiple times, until there would be no place left to slice and the victim would pass. The wings in back were butchered and they grew back, and again butchered, on and on. It was like a fun game. He would scream all day beneath the gag and the blindfold and the rest of the time, he would pass out. And after a month and half, the demon returned to check..Lucifer’s only reply was the heavy strained groan. No energy left in his body._

_“I have news for you…about your little Detective.”_

_Chloe!_

_Lucifer’s head move slightly, implying that he was curious. And Azakeen continued, “Her wedding is in this month, two weeks later. It’s a scoop my ‘king’, exclusively for you. “_

_If there was anything called a negative Magic, then the sentence was that. It appeared as if whatever the little soul left in his body, the littlest hope of life was gone. His head bowed lower, and he let go the tension running in his body. The form hung loosely on the chains, like a corpse now._

_“Eager to die, are you? Well take this then, She was extremely happy with you gone. So you can go back to your self wallow, all right?” Azakeen left the room.._

_He had nothing left now._

_Nobody even cared to find him. Nobody would care if he was gone._

_Chloe was happy, and she had her own choice now. She had her free will. That’s all he wanted._

_He was not needed now._

_He could die. So..he pushed himself away from life, sleeping deeply, embracing the darkness. He now wanted to die. The lightbringer slowly gave up his light, throwing himself in the well of weakness, starvation and death. It was a slow death, but nonetheless all it would take was a week, or so. He lost time, but his body wont. Besides, he had no hurry, nobody would find him anyways._

_______________________________________________________________________________

Something snapped. It was firm and quick. Like a bone breaking.

Only, it was not a bone.

IT was a thread.

A link.

Maze rose from her chair in the coffee shop. Her stomach lurched inside, as the coldness seeped into her gut. Being a Demon, she was linked to her Lord Lucifer. All these days, she was sure Lucifer was alive, because of that bond. And now it snapped. The link ended. Lucifer….

NO!

IT can’t happen!

Pushing the chair roughly, Maze stormed out the shop, practically ran to the precinct, her mind spiralling out of control. She swore to protect Lucifer, and even if she was extremely angry with him, she couldn’t just let him die. And damn him if he died on her! No, this couldn’t happen. It was almost two months that she didn’t see Lucifer, but she didn’t care. He could take care of himself. What on earth could possibly harm him? The Devil? He was invulnerable away from Chloe! How could it even happen? Did he kill himself or what?! As she reached the precinct, she spotted Dan at the nearest table beside the stairs and ran to him..

“Dan!”

“Whoa whoa, someone’s in a hurry..” Dan rose from his chair cautiously eyeing a panting yet furious Maze. “What happened?”

“It’s Lucifer. He is in danger.” Maze snapped.

“Wait, what? Where is he? Yeah, we haven’t seen him for almost one and a half month now, how do you know he is in danger?”

“I JUST KNOW! Look I am going to hunt him okay. I am not sure how I will find him, and I am good at you know breaking bones, not fixing them. So I will need your help. The moment I text you hurry there. Do you understand?” Maze glared at him.

“Sure..I just want him safe okay, tell me if you need any help from my side, all right? I will see what I can do from here..” Dan couldn’t complete his sentence when Maze again ran out of the precinct with the two knives at her hand. Dan just only could gape at her..

“Whoa, that was some shit..” Dan cocked his head sideways to find Ella standing..”What was that about?”

“Umm, it was Lucifer.” Dan said hesitantly.

“Lucifer? Did he return? Where Is he?”

“No, Maze said that he was in danger.”

“Danger? What Danger?” Ella was now alarmed.

“I don’t know, but Maze is never so panicked! I think he might be in some real danger.” Dan said. The man was tensed for his friend now. He was missing for nearly two months and nobody knew where he went..He internally cursed himself for not reaching out.

“WHO IS IN DANGER?” Both Ella and Dan turned around to see Chloe standing, eyes sceptical. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

The precinct was on high alert. A consultant was missing! Chloe’s partner was missing. LUCIFER MORNINGSTAR was missing. The unis and SWATS try to locate him, any clue and they had to be immediately informed. LT. Marcus gave Dan and Ella the responsibility to head the investigation, and as far it was for Chloe, she was hulked out. Yes, she tried to keep a cool mind, but the single thought of _Lucifer in danger_ stabbed her like an ice dagger.

How could she just forget or neglect him for these months? ! What did she even think, that Lucifer was ghosting her again? Went to Vegas? Whereas, he might be in danger somewhere, might be thinking about survival.. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she didn’t even try to stop them. She feared whatever might happen to him. If anything happens….she will kill herself. How could she be so blind! She was so obsessed with the idea of Marcus and their stupid perfect wedding, that she didn’t even care to reach out her partner? Her best friend? What kind of a friend was she? What kind of a detective was she? Above all, what kind of a human was she? So selfish and so ignorant! No, she deserves this guilt, this pain which is gnawing at her now. She kept working, kept tracking Lucifer, to keep all these thoughts at bay. Lucifer might be thinking, that she didn’t care. He has always had her back, yet when he needed her the most, she was..where? With Marcus!? Hatred started crippling down her mind, and soon it was lapped with anger. Anger towards herself and anger towards Marcus. It was not his fault. But still HE was the distraction. She could have done better. She could have been a better friend. Could. Have. Been. 

When everything reached a dead end and they couldn’t even locate his Corvette, she seriously considered drowning herself in the pool of shame, quite literally and figuratively. It had been three days of the search and still no trace. Well not three days, but was nearing two months of his disappearance now. All because of her negligence. It was all her fault.

Rubbing her temples, Chloe groaned in frustration. It was late at night, and the precinct was almost empty. Ella was brushing some evidences in her lab and Dan went home for Trixie. Chloe didn’t sleep in the last three nights, looking at the maps of LA, even Vegas, tracking him down in all the possible hotels. Why would he even be in a hotel? SWATS had already cleared all of his twenty six properties in California and as expected it was empty. Where the hell was even Maze?! She had disappeared for the last three days! She was supposed to track Lucifer. No matter how angry she was, she would always protect Lucifer.

“Chloe.”

She looked up to see Pierce hovering over her desk, his arms crossed in his chest and a teacher-look on his face.

“Hmm?” She hummed half heartedly. She was tired, her eyes felt heavy and she was mentally drained.

“Enough of this. Go home and get some sleep Decker. That’s an order.”

“But, I have to track him down Marcus.”

“And you can’t do it until you get some rest Chloe. I understand that you are worried about him, but you are not even sure he is even in danger.”

“Maze felt it Marcus, _I_ feel it. And its absolutely not like Lucifer. Yes, ghosting is in his nature, but not like this. IF he would have left LA, like the previous time, I would have know. But this…he is in danger.”

“Right, it’s not like you would find him now immediately or at this night Chloe. SO it’s better if you sleep. Search party is there, the bounty hunter, Mazikeen is working, Dan, Ella everyone is there. You needn’t push yourself. Go home.”

“But-“

“GO HOME AND SLEEP CHLOE.”

She groaned in frustration and annoyance, but ultimately complied. Maybe she did need some sleep for functioning properly

______________________________________________________________________________

_He felt weaker and weaker. The torture which was still continued was surprisingly not painful now. The emptiness in his heart was much much more. The blades, the whips, the daggers all were like a comfort or ‘distraction’ to that bloody internal pain. His light was going, he felt emptier. But the emptiness which was painful was from the void in his heart._

_He was evil._

_He deserved to die._

_Too evil to be loved._

_Chloe didn’t love him._

_No body did._

_He heard muffled voices, his ears ringing, no sound was clearly. His body was bloodied, too hurt and broken and stabbed and slashed, His wings were butchered again and again. He choked on his own vomit. His gag painfully obstructing the free flow of the vomit. And the pain made him soil the remnants of his pants. He stunk of blood, urine, vomit. He was dehydrated, malnourished, tortured, unloved and lonely. Death was the next step. And Lucifer would happily step on it._

_The world will finally be free of the EVIL Devil._

_He only wished to see Chloe once, before he died and go back to his own hell loop. He wished to take her in his arms under the open sky, where only only his creations – his stars will be the witness. He wanted to tell her how he really felt. How much he loved her. How much he regretted pushing her away. Maybe that’s what his hell loop would be – to see Chloe moving away from him and going towards Cain. If that’s the case, it would be worse to die. But he really had no choice. He was doomed, from the very beginning. The Devil being happy or free ever? Hilarious. He wished to laugh at his own fate. He wished…none of this would have happened. Only wished..His death wish._

It was not until the fourth day, than Chloe, Dan and Ella heard from Maze. The address she sent was an abandoned warehouse freezer at the outskirt of the Town. Maze has tracked him down, but was selfless enough to inform Chloe.

“ ** _Something is wrong Decker. I am…afraid to go in. Come fast.”_** Maze told her at the other end of the call. Maze was scared?! Everything was wrong in this picture. Everything was wrong! And Chloe immediately head on her heels.

They might need a backup. So she called in one. Pierce accompanied her in the car. 

"You know I am here for you Chloe. " He said, pressing his hand on her while she drove the car. Chloe felt guilty. Guilty for this. Lucifer might be…and she was doing this. Shoving the feeling aside, she focused on her driving. She desperately hoped Lucifer was okay. 

When her car pulled over, Maze was already waiting for them. There were swarms of police vehicles around the warehouse. Daniel, Ella and Chloe decided to search the interior, while Maze followed them close behind. Pierce and the rest of the swarms stayed outside examining the area. Chloe could smell the blood and puke from outside. It was mess inside and all of them felt nauseous while entering, except for maybe Maze.

The freezer door opened, and what followed immediately after was aghast!

The sight was aghast!

There hung a bloodied body in the middle of freezer, tied and hanged in chain. Unconscious.. Or most probably dead. Latter seemed likely. 

“Dios mio!” Ella exlaimed

“What –“ Dan just stumbled back at the sight.

Chloe could feel her hands moving to her mouth, as she tried to swallow the bile reaching her throat, tears streamed down her face. She didn't know whose body was that, or maybe she knew..no she didn’t know. It was..it couldn’t be possible. . The sight itself sliced her heart into two. It was unrecognisable, especially when it was bathed in blood. The hair was long, grown into a curly mess, stuck and dried with blood, the face looked terrible, beard covering half of the face, eyes blindfolded and the gag in his mouth turned a mixture of pale white and pink from the dried vomit and blood. Innumerable cuts and stabs adorned the body. Deeper cuts were sliced all over his torso, revealing the bones inside, the stab below his gut was as large as a fist and deep as a well. If he was dead, it would be a very very painful one, osing every ounce of blood. Whoever he was, they clearly tortured him to death.

But where was Lucifer? They searched the Warehouse, before entering the freezer, all they found was bloodied, weird shaped weapons- blades similar to that of Maze’s, whips and daggers and hammers made of the same metal, lying all around. Mazikeen exploded with anger.

“This bastard! I can smell! Bloody camouflages! He escaped hell!” Maze kept cursing under her breath. But that was before they entered the freezer.

Who.. Who was this? Daniel seemed to be pretty taken aback, his face blank with despair. The torture cases were particularly hard on him. 

The Detective part quickly overtook her as she straightened herself, to investigate the body. This case was going to be horrendous. She stepped forward, but a sudden loud gasp stopped her in the way. She turned back to see Maze, crying and pretty much in shock. Maze was not the one, who would be easily shook by these particular case. She seemed.. Horrified. Maybe Chloe should comfort her, before approaching the body. She opened her mouth to form words, but Maze spoke first. 

"Th-thats him! " She said. 

Chloe cocked her head, clearly not understanding her statement, or maybe she understood, but… "Who? " 

Maze now tore her gaze towards the Detective, her eyes a whirlpool of anger and agony, "Can't you understand who I am talking about!? " She shouted.

_no!_

_No this is.._

_This is not him.._

_This is not Lucifer!!_

_It was.. It was impossible._

She staggered back, losing her balance, as the words sank into her mind.. No.. NO! THIS WAS NOT HER PARTNER! IT WAS NOT POSSIBLE! Thankfully Dan caught before she fell. 

"You don't have to do this Chlo.. " He said sympathetically, tears forming around his eyes. 

“Chloe, even I don’t believe this is Lucifer. He-“ Ella was breaking down, her face and eyes both got red from the verge of crying and the emotional turmoil in the brunette’s mind was clearly evident. 

"No, I need to check, it's not him. " Chloe said sternly, rising to her feet and trudging towards the body..Tears falling freely from her eyes now, and fighting her every urge to throw up immediately. She felt her stomach churn uncomfortably, the stink of vomit and blood made her even more nauseous. 

She searched for a sign - Some sign to prove that this bloodied mass was not her partner, any sign! Please no! Chloe's stomach churned as she walked closer to the form. His head drooped low, and the body was abnormally skinny. Lucifer was not skinny! He was well built! He was stronger than any other man of his age.. Whatever his age was. She felt her heart beat faster and faster, as she extended her hand to touch the pulse point. Ella was not there. They hadn't called her yet. The form's body was incredibly cold and pale. Under her fingers she felt negligible and the weakest thump. - Alive. But for how long? 

The man suddenly let out a choked whimper on her sudden touch. It came out a weak meowling, like an injured dying animal crying. And then she saw it. Her heart stopped. She saw his hands as they remained tied above his head. And she saw the onyx ring. 

_His ring._

She could take no more. Her insides moving vehemently as she ran to the nearest corner, retching out all her stomach contents. The dam broke free.. She started crying.

It was all her fault! Only if she would look for him, nothing of this sort would happen! Instead she carried on with her life! She became happy with Marcus, enjoying her blissful days. She knew deep down, Lucifer might not be okay but she didn't care. She let him suffer, on his own! She deserved to die! She pushed her best friend to death! When He was wasted, even then she couldn't see his hurt. 

_She was pathetic!_

And then everything got dark.

Had she passed out? When she woke up, Chloe felt a strong arm gripping her shoulders pulling her away from Lucifer. She fought against the grip. She needed to go to Lucifer! She needed to stay with him! It was Marcus.. Who was inhumanly calm at the situation. Chloe didn't know whether to get impressed by his nonchalance or spat him in his face. She didn't care. She just needed to go to Lucifer. Please.. 

Helplessly against that vigorously strong grip, Chloe saw the medics trying to cut the chains. All in vain. They tried to burn it, nothing happened. The metal was different! And she couldn't help because of her stupid fiance who didn't allow her to go near the suffering man! 

"Let me go Marcus! " She shouted, yelled.. 

"No. I won't. You are going home now. " He said with the same chilling calmness. 

"You are crazy! I won't leave Lucifer alone like this. "

"You left him alone for a month. He survived. I am sure he will survive this too.. You are tired and you need rest. I made you Italian today. "

_What! Seriously! Is he for real!?_

Chloe's uncontrollable urge to punch him in the face went in vain, as she struggled to free herself. "You can't force me Pierce. "

"Oh I can. I am your fiance! "

"You are nothing to me at work now. And according to the law, when a consultant is injured, it is the responsibility of his partner to treat him! " Chloe spat bitterly. 

The lieutenant looked at her for a few minutes, before loosening his grip. "Okay. But know this Chloe, even if I am allowing you, you can’t take over this investigation. Conflict of interest.”

“Whatever, I don’t care Marcus. I just want to be with Lucifer now.”

Chloe ran back to the site immediately. No weapon can free him of his bindings.. What the heck was that metal?! 

Maze observed the metal of his binding closely. Her eyes widened in realisation, the metal was not of the earths! It was demon steel made to counter celestial strength!! That's the reason he was not able to free himself! Her gut boiled at the onset of anger. Azakeen was always the planner, escaping hell, torturing their kings, using demon blades to counter celestial strengths…She clenched her fists to control herself, losing on temper right now and exposing her demon-face was not a good idea. Lucifer needed her right now.

Well, Demon steel can be melted using demon blood. 

Maze quickly cut open her wrist with her blades, and the blood seeped into the metal slowly.. And then. 

_clink!_

With a click the chains shattered open, freeing Lucifer. He fell on the ground bonelessly with a loud thump. 

"Hey, how'd you do that? " One of the paramedics asked Maze in awe. 

"Not the time. " She growled. And instantly the boy turned his attention to the patient. Lucifer's wrist were bloodied, the areas where the chains bound exposed pink flesh surrounded by purple and blue bruises..

:”Well I guys I can never eat my food today after seeing this man’s condition..It’s horrifying..” The paramedic mumbled under his breath as he helped the other man to carry an unconscious Lucifer to the stretcher. 

Maze, Chloe and Daniel, all of them accompanied Lucifer to the hospital.

“Oh my god! The patient!” One of the doctors yelled in horror looking at Lucifer while taking him to the emergency ward. “He is more than critical right now. So we need to act fast. We would need a lot of blood to restore whatever lost. What is his blood group?”

Before anybody could answer, Maze spoke, “He has a certain…blood anomaly. Only one person can give him blood. His brother. He is on his way.”

The doctor frowned. “Okay, I am counting on it, but whatever it is please be quick, we don’t have much time.”

He was taken immediately to the emergency care unit.

Amenadiel and Linda arrived as fast as possible.

“Oh father! Lucy! Is he alright?” Amenadiel asked.

“Far from it!” Maze spat. “We need blood, for his body.”

“I don’t understand he was supposed to be invulnerable..”

“Hell forged weapons, can kill even the Devil. I will explain later, but now give him blood!” Maze shouted.

She can’t see Lucifer dying. After her betrayal, she doubted Lucifer would want to see her again, but even for that he needed to live. And right now, he was not living.

After five hours in the operation theatre he was shifted to the ICU. Chloe and others could helplessly see from the large window of the ICU when the Doctors attached him to the ventilators and A trach tube connected to his trachea, which was breathing for him; his left and right shoulders both were splinted, his torso, abdomen, feet all covered with extensive bandage, a large pad was surrounding his jaw – apparently the jaw was broken by the continued use of gag inside his mouth. IV lines covered his forearm and a G-tube was inserted for feeding him through his stomach. The otherwise tall, charming man who could steal the room’s air just by his presence seemed so so very small surrounded by the machines, the slow beating of heart and thus the slow graph of ECG on the machine was the only proof of his life now. Otherwise, he was as still and unconscious like a corpse. They were still monitoring him, only if it seems that the patient _does not die_ within the next two hours, only then the doctors would update about his situation.

Hours passed as Chloe sat numb. Daniel trying to soothe her in his own way, but she couldn't hear.. Maze was pacing up and down.Now was not the time for anger.. it was the time to hope that Lucifer was gonna be okay, yet that bastard Azakeen!

“I am going to kill him, if not drag him back to hell..” Maze muttered, “How dare he hurt his own master?!”

“MAZE!” Amenadiel warned, pointing towards Chloe, had it been other times, Chloe would surely question Maze what she was talking about, but right now she was too invested in her own emotions, in Lucifer that she doesn’t even hear what Maze said.. “We will talk about this later, and you will tell me exactly what happened. Right now, we- we can just pray that he will be alright.” The angel bit back

"This is all my fault Dan.. " Chloe sobbed. 

"Hey, none of it was your fault! Don't you blame yourself. " Dan assured. 

"No, I just didn't allow myself to care for him.. He wouldn't have been in this position if it was not for me. "

"Don't push hard Chlo.. " 

Chloe cried irrespective of what Dan said.

“Chloe,” Linda’s soft voice reassured Dan, “None of this is your fault. We all should have looked for him. But we didn’t. We all failed him.” Linda pulled the Detective closer into her arms, until Chloe let out all her pent up feelings, anger and guilt on her shoulders. Linda herself tried hard not to cry. “You have to be strong, okay? Lucifer needs us. This kind of torture can have…more effects on one than just the physical abuse. We have to be there for him. Okay?”

“I am worried Dan..” Ella whispered to Dan as she held on her cross near her heart, praying over and over again for Lucifer’s health and crying.

“So am I Ella. So am i.” Dan replied pinching the bridge of the nose.

Two hours passed, everybody was tensed. And apparently, Lucifer _didn’t_ die. So the doctors informed. Not that assuring though.

“Hello everyone, I am Doctor Peggy Warren.” The doctor strolled from the ICU to them in the corridor.

Chloe rushed to her first, “How is he? How is Lucifer?”

“Well I am afraid, he is not good. Below stable actually. Somehow the machines are helping him, but his heart rate was dropping and oxygen saturation dropped to fifty five, so we put him in induced coma. We will have to monitor him for the next one week. His injuries are…let’s say gruesome is an extremely understatement. It’s a miracle that he even Is alive. But we are trying our level best.”

Everyone seemed to have lost their voice. Even thinking that Lucifer would spend a night on the hospital bed, was absurd. And now he was in coma. A deep, shallow laugh urged to grow from Chloe’s throat, but she bit it back, unable to think of any other response she just stood there, stoned.

Doctor Peggy considered them for a minute before speaking again, “Apart from being, tortured, was he raped or sexually assaulted?”

Lucifer Morningstar! The King of SEX, was raped! How ridiculous?! Impossible! But was he?

“We..We don’t know Doctor.” Dan had the courage to speak up again. “We found him in his worst possible way.”

_“Yes, it’s no doubt the worst case of violence I have ever seen in my carrer.” The doctor nodded, “He is a fighter, stronger than that, I would say. But…let me warn you, these kinds of incidents results in a long lasting trauma. He might need a very strong support emotionally as well. Maybe he would need a house for his trauma. But I know this for sure, from experience, that whoever he was, after this incident, a part of him would be lost forever. He would become...different._

. I am sorry.” Doctor placed a hand on Chloe’s shoulder gently, giving all of them a sympathetic look.

“Can we go see him?” Ella cried.

“Only from the outside. No use though, he is in coma now.” The doctor left them in silence.

None of them could speak again that day. 

Hours passed to days. And they all took their turn to visit Lucifer. He still was unconscious, bandaged from head to toe. Chloe wanted to stay the entire time, but she had Trixie. And Marcus would not let her do that. She she took turns with Linda and Amenadiel. Maze visited very less. Maybe she hunted the culprit, or maybe she was too hurt to see Lucifer like this, in coma. 

Marcus never visited him. And he seemed totally unbothered by his conditions, which infuriated Chloe to her core. Arguments continued more and more, and Chloe just could not shake the thought that Pierce was more concerned about their marriage than Lucifer's conditions!

Lucifer’s condition was not improving. As she spent her days in the precinct just for the basic work, she would spend her afternoon and evenings at the hospital watching Lucifer from outside the glass window of the ICU. The nights were spent in trying to track down the kidnappers who captured and kidnapped him. So far she got nothing. She would get nothing until she talks to Lucifer, until he wakes up.

It was two weeks later, Chloe stopped by the precinct early morning, to do some quick work, when her phone chimed, 

**Amenadiel: Chloe Luci is awake. But he is…not acting well Chloe. You need to come quick.”**

**Chloe: What’s wrong?**

**Amenadiel: Just come fast..**

Without a second thought, her body went autopilot and she fleed the precinct.

But her flight wasn't gone unnoticed by a certain Lieutenant sitting in his office. 

When she got at the hospital, she imagined ever possible bad thing that could have happened to Lucifer, but she saw in the ICU was not something she expected.

Lucifer was sitting hunched over his buttocks, his knees drawn over his chest, curling himself as small as he could, trembling and shaking vigorously. Both of his forearms are tied with a soft cloth to the railings of the bed. The nurses and Amenadiel trying to calm him down, but every touch seemed to send him into more traumatic environment. He kept rocking back and forth, not really here. Seizures soon accompany the shaking, and coils more tightly into a ball. Chloe couldn’t hold back tears at this sight.

Amenadiel looked at her sympathetically, stepping back towards her, he answered her unasked question, “Lucifer has been like this since he woke, he is not really here. He pushed two nurses to the ground, hence the bond. It was necessary..”

She walked to his bed, she wants to touch him desperately, to pull him in her arms, to comfort him, but all of that could only make him react more. He was becoming violent, pulling into the IV lines, and the bandages..

“Lucifer, come back to us please..” Chloe slightly touched him, and he flinched vigorously, pulling away as far as possible, crawling to the other end of the bed.

_Whatever your partner was, know this, that a part of him will be lost forever._

She lifts her hand in the air, as surrender, she just kept on saying, “Lucifer, it’s me Chloe. You are safe Lucifer. Come back here. Come back please..”

Her voice seemed to have soothe him a bit, he was now drenched in blood, his eyes seeing nowhere. Chloe kept calling his name for minutes, her voice was gentle and soft, though shaky. She was hardly gaining control over her tears..”You are doing so good, Lucifer. Come back to me..I am Chloe. Hey Lucifer, come on, come here..” She kept whispering soothing nonsense to his ears, without touching.

After minutes, he finally calmed down. He stopped rocking and lifted his head to take in the surrounding. He was still shaking, but not that badly. He looked around, and then his eyes fixed on hers. He blinked. Once. Twice.

“D-detective?” His voice was hoarse and raspy and so very quiet and hesitant. The broken jaw making his words even more slurpy.

This voice! How much has she missed this voice, this word. Yet, it felt strange. Getting to hear her name from his mouth with such hesitation and with any confidence, she was not used to this.

“Hey Lucifer..I am here.”

He kept staring at her for moments, before the panic in is face melted into shame and embarrassment and he looked away.

Chloe glanced at Amenadiel, he just nodded sadly. “ He needs you Chloe. I will call Daniel and Ella. And will explain them the whole situation.” He walked out of the ICU.

Chloe looked back at Lucifer, who has already lay down on his side, pressing his eyes shut, clearly avoiding to whatever happened just moments ago.

Chloe shed her tears silently.

______________________________________________________________________________

That evening Dan, Ella and Maze visited Lucifer. Who was calmer than before, it seemed. He didn’t lose his mind entirely. The rest of the day he just kept staring outside the window, his gaze distant and absent.

Lucifer was silent.. The bruises covering his face, the tubes running down his mouth and nose, the pad on his jaw, the splints, everything disturbed Chloe, but still he looked a lot better, a lot lot lot better. She hasn't been able to sleep for days, everytime she closed her eyes, the flash of the bloodied mass bolted her awake. Dan, Amenadiel, Maze everyone was standing beside his bed. But Lucifer looked at no one. He kept staring at the wall near distant. For a moment she thought, he was back to being in shock like morning, maybe this time it was Catatonic. But the slight twitch in his fingers proved her wrong. 

"How are you feeling man? We were worried for you. " Dan asked softly. 

No answer, he kept staring at the wall. Just blinking. His face was stoned. 

The unusual silence filled the room. And it disturbed every one. Lucifer wasn't supposed to be this quiet! 

"Lucy are you here with us? " Amenadiel asked again. 

No answer. 

“Please Lucifer, at least nod to let us know you are not having those episodes again?” Ella pleaded, almost on the verge of crying. They were circling his bed, byt keeping distance. Ella held back her desire to hug him, Amenadiel already warned them about the ‘no touching’ thing.

"Lucifer? Have you gone deaf or what? " Maze tried. 

No answer. 

Chloe felt wet on her face. Sniffing quietly she pressed her hand on his, carefully avoiding the IV lines running through his hand. "Lucifer? " 

His hand flinched back, almost throwing Chloe’s hand away and he scooted slightly to the other side of the bed.

His head snapped at her direction, at first terror stricken.

“Sorry, sorry!” Chloe backed off. And for a moment everyone else in the room was as tense as a bow.

“This has really gone to this!” Ella whispered, already crying.

Lucifer’s expressions softened a bit, as the light of recognition crossed his eyes. “S-sorry..It’s just…” He looked ashamed of his actions. Nervously he pulled his hand close to his chest.

“It’s okay Lucifer. The next time we will ask you before touching. Is that alright?”

He nodded mutely, closing his eyes again.

“I think we should let him rest.” Dan suggested. The four of them left the room, except Chloe.

. "Lucifer! " She gasped softly.. Tears falling freely.. 

He opened his eyes once again, scanning her.

His eyes were glassy, almost teary as he inhaled sharply and shakily. But it lasted only for a few seconds.And then his gaze fell to her hand. 

Then the ring. 

Her engagement ring. 

Lucifer's eyes snapped back to Chloe's neck. And she realised, he was searching her bullet necklace. 

Crap! 

She hadn't worn the necklace since the day Pierce has told her not to!

If one could visibly shrink in front of one’s eyes, Lucifer did that. Bringing hi knees to his chest, and shifted and turning to his other side, away from her. 

Lucifer's stare became distant again, not that Chloe could see his face now as he turned away, but she could feel it..

_Lucifer needs a very strong emotional support.._

"I will be fine Detective. You can go now. " Lucifer said. His voice was low, yet firm, final. 

And something inside Chloe broke. She did lose her partner, indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really suck at writing violence. But hope it was up to the mark.  
> Next chapter will be next month.   
> So wishing everyone an advanced happy new year.  
> Till then read My love will never die..lol  
> Love love. <3<3


	2. The (un)Cared...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, so second chapter huh..Took me literally a month huh..  
> Hope you find this worth the wait. 
> 
> Thank you so so so much Bebec for beta-reading this! You are truly amazing!!

It has been three days since Lucifer gained consciousness.

“Mr Morningstar is healing rapidly by god’s grace. The nasotracheal incubation is still continued, as well as the gastronomical tube for feeding. But he can breathe on his own now, although the ventilation is still doing majority of the work. This type of fast healing is really a miracle.” Dr Peggy informed.

“Yeah, you can say that. Lucifer is…special.” Amenadiel replied. _Immortal, with celestial healing.._ he didn’t add. Although he was quite surprised, that all the equipments were working on Lucifer, given that Chloe wasn’t there. He should have been invincible by now. Yet Lucifer was still healing and still responsive to the human medicines. Had he become mortal like Amenadiel?

Dr Peggy smiled lightly, “Although I am a little worried about the patient’s mental health. He had been experiencing quite a lot of nightmares, the night nurses told me, might also experience some stress and anxiety as well. Some therapy will help him a lot, maybe after he is discharged. The hospital can arrange for some therapeutic treatment-“

“No, Lucifer already sees a therapist, and I am sure he would want to continue with her.” Amenadiel replied quickly.

“Sure, no problem...” Peggy seemed to study the concern on the angel’s face, “I know Mr Canaan. It’s upsetting. But it’s a long road. Your brother is a fighter. Have patience and keep faith in god.” Delivering her words of comfort, she walked past the patient’s brother and then disappeared in another of the hospital cabin to check on other patients.

Amenadiel chuckled at the last part and the doctor’s obvious obliviousness.

It was not wrong though, it was long road. This Lucifer was different. Although he was restless about not staying in the hospital, during the days, he had been silent most of the time, as if living in his own world. He would lose temper very often, or else just curl up into a small ball. The other times, he would just stare outside the window.

The first day, he didn’t speak at all, especially after seeing Chloe. Not that he could talk much anyway. Most of his ribs were broken and some cracked pieces of bones shattered a certain portion of the lungs. Whatever little a person could talk in this condition, it was not without having respiratory troubles and risking a drop of oxygen saturation.

That day, after Chloe and Lucifer talked for a moment, she stormed out of the ICU bursting into tears, refusing to let anyone know what Lucifer said to her. Since then Chloe has been avoiding visiting the hospital and Lucifer didn’t talk much. Doctors, nurses, would come around to check him, but he would never even acknowledge their presence, forget flirting with the medical staffs. Dan, Ella, Linda and even Amenadiel tried talking to him, the former two mostly asking him to press charges for an official investigation, but most of the times he would just nod a no as his reply, or utter monosyllables, and maybe even utter some “douche” or “go away” in irritation.

Mostly Amenadiel, Linda and Ella would take turns in staying at night in the hospital. Given that Lucifer and Chloe were close, Amenadiel half expected Chloe to spend some of the nights in the hospital with Lucifer. Chloe was his best friend and right now he needed her. If it would have been Chloe who would be injured, Lucifer would be there with her all the time. Though the angel knew she had her job and daughter, it still didn’t give her any reason to avoid him like this. Maybe Pierce wouldn’t allow her to visit? Everything that happened with Lucifer had already put a hiatus to the Pecker wedding. Chloe would call every day, to check on Lucifer, and sometimes Amenadiel would also catch her loitering outside the hospital but whenever the angel asked her to visit Lucifer, she would always find an excuse to flee. Chloe cared about Lucifer- her crease lines over the face, worry, the regular checking, all of it was evident. And if the dark circles under her eyes were signs, then she was not getting proper rest as well. But weirdly she would never present herself in front her partner. It was highly unlikely of her, Amenadiel thought. At least, Linda said that she would have a talk with the detective.

The second day, Lucifer mentioned Amenadiel about Azakeen escaping hell, and then closed his eyes and didn’t talk for the rest of the day. Mazikeen was already off to hunt the demon. The last night Ella literally cried, not being able to tolerate her big brother’s conditions like this. And Dan, he seemed upset too, even with his bravado, although the man did some digging on his own, not that it was too useful.

Linda tried talking to Lucifer twice in these three days, but the only reply she would get was, ‘Leave me be Doctor, I am sure you have other works.’ Lucifer refused to talk anything about his kidnapping or torturing. Linda didn’t push him. The doctor knew, it was too much for Lucifer and he would talk if he was ready. 

It was noon, and Amenadiel was the only one in the hospital. Of course, Dan and Ella would be in the precinct. Amenadiel sighed heavily. When did everything fall apart? It was then when Maze strolled up in the corridor in her usual leather pants. Her face was red with anger.

“FUCK!” She cursed loud enough to turn few other heads towards them but Amenadiel ignored the attention.

“What happened, Maze? I assume you didn’t find Azakeen.” He asked to the demon.

“It’s like he vanished from the earthly plane! Azakeen was always good at hiding!” She hissed between her teeth, oh if only she could punch a hole in the wall! The temptation was overwhelming .Too bad, hospital is a public place. Or better maybe torture someone.

“I thought a demon could sniff another demon. Why can’t you?”

“I recognised his smell from the warehouse. He was there, but outside, it’s like he doesn’t exist! The bastard is camouflaging. This demon is being covered, by the smell of a mortal. That’s the fucking reason I can’t get a hold of him. I can’t sense his aura!”

“A human? That means, whoever he is, he is helping the demon. But no other mortals know about us Maze!”

“Oh, I am sure there are others. There are people who keep tab on us. I need to get a hold of this human to catch Azakeen and send him back to hell.”

“Do you think Lucifer might know about who is covering for Azakeen?” Amenadiel asked.

“If he knew, he would have told you already. He doesn’t….” Maze was literally wearing a hole on the ground with her fast pacing and then, “EUUURRGHHH!” A wild fanatic growl escaped from her throat and the other nurses and patients on the corridor scrambled away from the apparently ‘mental woman’. “I can’t believe, other demons are escaping hell! I should have been down there by now. Everything would be in order, if Lucifer _would just take me back there_!”

“Maze! That’s enough! Don’t tell me you wanted to go back there to restore order. You just couldn’t handle me and Linda’s dating.” Amenadiel cut the words with a harsher impact than he meant to and Maze’s temper rose. The angel’s relationship with the demon was already strained enough since her misplaced temper over Amenadiel’s and Linda’s dating. It was getting more and more difficult to even keep a straight face while talking to her.

“Don’t tempt me Amenadiel, I can easily gut you right here. You are a pathetic mortal now, not some powerful bird boy.” Maze replied in an equally venomous and low whisper.

“I can still fight you Maze, you know that. But right now, we can’t lose our heads. We need to find this demon and this human. Lucifer needs us.” Amenadiel said and this seemed to actually have a calming effect on the demon, to Amenadiel’s relief. The last thing he needed was brawl with the demon in the middle of the hospital, just outside Lucifer’s ICU. “Maybe he returned to hell?” It was highly unlikely though, but not impossible.

“He won’t. I know my brother all too well, Amenadiel. He is a snitch, a bastard! He won’t turn around this easily.” Maze snorted with an irritating expression, which quickly turned into anger, “Oh but don’t worry, I will find that asshole.” And then her expressions changed to worry, “How is Lucifer?”

“He is…different and not in a good way though. I am worried about him.”

“I will go see him.” Maze said sheepishly. She shouldn’t. She was the one who betrayed him, and then failed to protect him. If Lucifer is in this stage, that was just because of her. She was so engrossed with going back to hell, that she never once thought about the consequences of her actions, and this made Lucifer suffer both physically and mentally, as Linda would probably say. Not that she knew much about other’s mental states, but this one she could easily figure out. None of the others knew what she had done to him, but she knew, Lucifer knew. It would be a miracle if the Devil would even look at her. But still, she can’t just abandon him like his father did. Chloe was not here, and thus the demon should be. The thought itself was funny. ‘She should be there beside Lucifer.’ Should be. Should have been there.

When the angel and the demon entered the ICU, Lucifer was staring at the ceiling. The splints in his shoulders were still there, but those in his wrists were replaced by crepes. The other tubes going through his nose, mouth, and abdomen were still intact. The bruises all over his face whereas turned brownish yellow, there were purple heavy bags under his very red, bloodshot eyes. He hasn’t been sleeping, until sedated, which actually hardly worked, given his supernatural metabolism. Once night fell, he would just scream from nightmares, or rock himself until the sun came up. The rest of the night, he would stay in slumber, but not actually sleep. No doubt, the dark circles grew and grew. His face was spammed with hard painful lines, though his expression was blank, like he was not really here, living another little world of his.

“Lucy?” Amenadiel called out to his little brother, while both of them stood beside his bed. Lucifer didn’t acknowledge them, but the slight twitch of his face towards them, pointed that he was listening.

Amenadiel sighed and glanced at a confused Maze. Never in her life, she saw Lucifer like this. The Lord of hell she knew, would actually get restless to go home on the first hour itself, maybe tear off the IV lines and actually flee, or constantly whine about the quality of bed sheet or hospital atmosphere or show interest in hunting Azakeen down. But the Lucifer she was witnessing in front of her was calm, so blank – just like a shell.

“Lucifer?” - She asked. Her voice was smaller than necessary. Of course she was guilty and worried.

Lucifer darted his eyes towards her just for a moment and then went back to staring the ceiling. After a long pause, he said his first words for the day, “Why are you here? Done hunting Azakeen?”

It sounded as if Lucifer was taking Azakeen as an excuse to keep Mazikeen away. She deserved it, but it also hurt. Why did it hurt? She was a freaking demon! It’s not like it was the first time Lucifer was pushing away from her, but never like this before. The more it hurt was when Lucifer didn’t name her. 

______________________________________________________________________________

He didn’t address the demon by the name. Why would he? She is nothing to him, and now as clear as the day he knew he was nothing to her. And right now, Lucifer had far more important things to do, like keeping himself from drowning, to keep himself in the reality. The ceiling was the anchor. He kept falling back to it for not losing himself in the darkness of that ware house, in the smell of his own blood and vomit and urine, into the loneliness. He needed time, time to build those walls, and never let them down again, not even to the doctor or Chloe or Mazikeen.

“I…I tried to find Azakeen, but I couldn’t find him yet. He is hiding behind a human. Do you know anything about this?” Maze bit her lips, too afraid to even look at him. So she kept her eyes on the ground trained.

Lucifer didn’t answer first, just kept staring the wall.

“You know right, we have to find and send him back to hell?” Maze said.

This seemed to annoy him, “Yes, I know! And no I don’t know about this human trying to hide our demon….” He wanted to continue but broke off as a coughing fit overpowered him. The monitor beside his bed beeped faster as his oxygen dropped and breaths became more ragged. He panted before continuing on a softer scale, “I can’t hunt him now, given I am strapped to this bed.”

Lucifer wanted to go back to Lux, to his penthouse and drink the whole damn bar in one gulp. He was barred from drinking even water for a whole month. No matter how many litres of saline the hospital staffs provided, that tingling burn in his throat would never match anything else. And he didn’t like the constant attention. What were they doing here now? A month before, they couldn’t care less about him and now he suddenly became the most precious thing in the world? It was irritating. Everything was irritating, he was irritating! That loneliness in his heart, the darkness of the warehouse – they would never leave him alone! They were eating him, slowly and steadily. Lucifer could understand that he was being dragged away from the sane mankind, to the deep well of suffering. He hated it. This moment he would be there amongst the beeping machines, and the next moment the darkness would gnaw him... The cold monster would sink its teeth in him spreading the cold venom inside his body. He could feel it.

The ceiling blurred, the point where he focused blacked out. His bruises started to ache as he shivered. It was cold. And damp. He was in the dark again…where was he? His breathing hitched as he heard Azakeen’s voice behind him,

_“You are too evil to be loved…you deserve darkness, loneliness..”_

“Lucy?”

_“Did you think anyone would love a creature like you? You are pathetic!”_

“Lucifer!”

_“You were going to die, weren’t you? Why didn’t you then? You should have..”_

“LUCIFER!” -“LUCY!”

Lucifer whimpered..His head spun and he could feel two strong hands gripping his shoulders, but whose were they? Azakeen? The other demons? He couldn’t place it. He grasped for air. Where did all the oxygen go?

“Lucifer!”

He was shaken and then suddenly, everything was clear. He looked around to find very concerned and worried Amenadiel and Mazikeen hovering over his bed. He gasped for air, the monitor now beeped even more rapidly now, signalling a red alert for the constant drooping of oxygen level and the erratic ECG lines… He tried to calm himself, but calming was not in his favour it seems.

Amenadiel disappeared outside to find a doctor or a nurse, and soon enough they were hovering on him too…He felt panicky, he didn’t like people on top of his nose. He grew agitated. He was pathetic.

“Looks like Mr Morningstar had an episode..” Dr Peggy informed the two visitors, while checking Lucifer’s pulse and increasing the oxygen valve of the incubator. “Please leave him alone right now, he needs a bit of rest.” The doctor turned to her associate nurse and instructed her, “Stay here for a while, when he is calm again you can pass on to the next cabins.” The nurse nodded and sat at the corner of the room, keeping an eye on an exhausted Lucifer.

As the Doctor gave a tight lipped comforting smile to the two of them, she left the room to check on the other patients.

Amenadiel quickly turned his head towards his brother to question, “Lucifer are you a mortal now?”

“Leave…”Lucifer panted “Me…” again, “Alone…” And then at last he added a whispered, “please.”

But Maze continued, “You broke the link, Lucifer. You broke the link! How could you break the link!? I thought you were dead!” The demon was clearly oblivious to the fact that her voice was rising. It was not until Amenadiel pulled her forearm that she realised she was shouting.

Lucifer scrunched his eyes close. He was too tired now..

“Ma’am please leave, you are making the patient restless!” The nurse jumped in front the screaming Demon pushing her out of the room…

“Maze come out..” Amenadiel dragged her too..Maze let herself to be dragged and when she nearly on the threshold,

“Why would you do that?” it came out as a whisper this time. Her eyes were now brimming with tears, threatening to fall. And then her eyes widened as the grim realisation struck her like lightning. “Unless, you, the Lord of hell, _wanted_ to die! And you _pushed_ yourself to the process!”

She couldn’t take this anymore. Couldn’t take the fact that she was responsible for Lucifer’s condition and she couldn’t take that he was not talking anymore. She opened the door to get the hell out of the ICU, but Lucifer’s voice stopped her. It was short, one sentence but was enough to crush her heart into millions like no one had ever done before.

“They cut my wings. It didn’t grow back. I can’t take you to hell. So stop visiting me now, instead do what’s needed to be done.” Lucifer said, his tone was final, firm yet resigned. Maze turned her head towards the bed to see that the Devil had closed his eyes, clearly not wanting to talk anymore. She left, briskly followed by Amenadiel.

When they both were out of the ICU, Amenadiel didn’t delay asking her, “What was that Maze! Why did you react like this inside?”

“What else should I do? Watch the devil get a panic attack?!”

“Yeah, your words were so soothing to him right?!” Amenadiel said sarcastically

“WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HIM AMENADIEL?!”

“I AM NOT SURE!” Amenadiel shouted back. “You need to ask Linda! But first answer me, why is he acting cold with you?”

“He always acts cold with me.” Maze huffed

“On the contrary, previously when he used to get angry with you, he would always over show that! He is all about his emotions Maze. What happened before he disappeared?” His eyes narrowed at the demon, suspiciously...

Maze huffed nervously, and then rolled her eyes, “I…may have been working with Cain, to betray Lucifer and staged him as the Angel of San Bernardino.”

“You betrayed him!”

“Yes…kind of. He wouldn’t take me back to hell that time and I was kind of pissed off on all of you…”

“Oh, Lucy, what have we done to you.” Amenadiel whispered shakily, looking at his resting brother from outside the window of ICU.

“But he wasn’t like this before!” Maze retorted, clearly tears falling freely.

“Tell me Maze, when was the last time he felt abandoned?” Amenadiel asked

Maze blinked, head cocking back, but answered anyways, “I don’t know. He was never upfront with his feelings until he visited Earth.”

“That’s because you came much later after he fell Maze. For the first few millenia Lilith was there with him, and by the time you came he built his walls. The first time, when he fell, he only had one major emotion-he was angry. But now, he is as emotionally naked as a normal human being. He-“

“But why would he? He is the Devil!”

“Don’t tell me Maze, that _you_ didn’t change. _You_ too felt heartbroken, betrayed, upset a few days back. That’s because both of you are exploring human emotions now, both of you are vulnerable. And this abandonment again by all of us, your betrayal, his torture for a month; everything have left him deeply hurt, maybe broken. I should have been there for him. I should have been searching for him, but I didn’t. Nobody did. So right now he feels like nobody loves him, nobody cares for him.” The angel didn’t realise but he did choke back a silent sob. Sob for the fallen angel. 

* * *

_I am okay now Detective, you can go, I don’t need you._

If anything could cut deeper than this sentence, then Chloe would happily accept it.

Three years of partnership, three years of friendship and it all ended in a snap. No, not in a snap…It took months of negligence and ignorance to reach this stage of their friendship - Months during which Lucifer was being held captive and tortured senseless and the same months during which she was enjoying her new born relationship with Pierce, not even sparing a thought for her friend. And now of course he hated her.

It was just a sentence. Yet its weight was crushing her down for the last three days. He really thought that she didn’t care. He didn’t care. His tone was final, resigned and painful. Watching him like that on the hospital bed, surrounded by those machines – it killed her. Three weeks, it took three weeks for him to regain consciousness – those weeks were hell for her. And now when Lucifer had senses, he didn’t need her – he made that plainly clear. It came from a place of hurt, he thought Chloe had abandoned him; she knew that. Chloe tried to make him understand that she still cared, but he wouldn't listen, he wouldn’t even acknowledge her. She tried and tried, but he turned his face away. She tried again. And the last sentence which rained upon her burst her into tears and she ran.

_“Please. Leave. Seeing you hurts.”_

Lucifer said that. He really said that to her. It was a testament about how broken he was. How he felt over the one and a half month, when he was being tortured, whipped like a pulp and how much he needed her, but she wasn’t there. She was busy with Marcus.

But that didn’t mean she wasn’t investigating. She was trying every bit to investigate Lucifer’s kidnapping. The last three weeks had passed in a haze between hospital and investigation. Now that she avoided hospital (besides loitering in front of the building), most of the time she kept searching for any clue.

Although after everything she tried in the past few weeks to find out the monster who kidnapped Lucifer and tortured him, she always hit a dead end. She tried to find out security footages of the warehouse, the traffic signals, anything – but it was like Lucifer had been teleported. She checked his phone records – but it was the usual contacts and his business personas. To Lucifer’s misery, his corvette was found last week in front of a swamp in the outskirts of LA, covered in moss and ferns. While searching the car, she found out the ‘vette was last parked in front of her house the day they had the argument. That particular question was circling round her mind though. Did Lucifer really visit her the night? If yes, then why didn’t he come inside? What did he want when he parked in front of her house? 

Chloe groaned…All her questions could be answered by that one person who doesn’t want to see her! She missed him. She missed her Lucifer so damn much. And yes, it was all her fault that he was currently in the hospital.

The constant unbearable pain was there in her heart, for all these days. The pain only soothed when Lucifer was with her. But he was not, and the pain only grew manifolds with each passing day.

The phone rang.

Marcus.

Seeing the name on her phone screen now hurt . It wasn’t the Lieutenant’s fault though. But still, she couldn't help but scoff annoyingly. She avoided the precinct just to ignore him at the moment. It was not right on her part anyways. He was her fiancé and turning away from him was not appropriate. Still…

With another snort, Chloe answered her phone.

 _“Chloe.”_ Marcus said on the other end..

“Marcus.” Chloe’s voice faltered at the end, though she tried to hide it as much as possible.

“ _You are not in the precinct today, a new case just dropped and I wished you could take over. You called in sick.”_

O…kay. Was that a question?

“Marcus, you know I am investigating Lucifer’s case and before you say again that it was not homicide, I think it was still a big one and I am not stepping back from the investigation right now.”

_“Chloe for the last one month, you have been taking only paper_ _work_ _and assisting on other_ _s_ _’_ _cases. I know with everything going on with Lucifer it must have been difficult for you, but I need my detective.”_

Chloe counted till ten to calm herself. She didn’t want to let the conversation roll out of her hand. “Okay, but not today Marcus. I already informed…I am sick and I just can’t come to the precinct today.” Not a lie though, she really felt mentally sick.

_“Are you okay? Will I come over? Where is Trixie?”_

Really? “Trix is in the school Marcus, don’t worry, I will be fine, really. You don’t need to come over. I will just take some rest and join you tomorrow.”

_“Join me tomorrow then, you are becoming lazy otherwise..”_

Her patience was thinning out, “Marcus, These weeks, I haven’t even had a proper sleep, juggling between work and hospital is not as easy as you think, really, and it's not like you visited Lucifer even once anyway... Lucifer is my friend. And I am not being lazy.” Chloe informed her fiancé in a strained calm voice, but it didn’t miss the underlying anger in it. _Please be sensible._

 _“Okay okay, sorry.”_ Chloe could sense that he didn’t mean the apology. “ _I didn’t get you close these weeks. You have been being busy.”_

“I am sorry for that Marcus.” Even she didn’t mean it, not really.

_“You know right,_ _that_ _I care for you?”_

“I do Marcus.”

“ _Good. I will check on you later.”_

“Bye.” 

Chloe hung the call and threw the phone aside and within the nest of blankets on her couch, it pretty well got lost.

In all the three weeks, Pierce hadn’t even asked about Lucifer’s well-being, forget about visiting him. The arguments with him were keeping on increasing, and somehow it felt worse than her marriage days with Dan. Yet she was keeping onto it, holding the very dear life of their relationship. And they had their wedding in a few days for god’s sake! Backing out right now, was not possible.

It was not right, they were not right – anything between her and Marcus was not feeling right now. Not after Lucifer.

As much as she wanted to visit Lucifer, as much as she wanted to hold him, comfort him, she knew she wasn’t welcome anymore. The look in his eyes when he said those words, it took away her sleep, they haunted her.

When had she become such a bad friend? When had she become such a bad, careless, selfish human? Lucifer always had her back, but did she ever? She didn’t even care when Lucifer needed her the most. Everything was killing her now.

And that’s when the doorbell pulled her out from her self-depreciating thoughts. Chloe slowly made her way to the door and peeped through the eyehole.

It was Linda.

She felt a tinge of happiness at the sight of a friend.

But the next moment, worry washed over her relief. Wait, did something happen to Lucifer again? Did he get worse? Was he okay? Why did Linda come if Lucifer didn’t get worse?

Wiping the remaining of her tears from the cheeks, she quickly opened the door.

“Linda, what are you doing here? Is Lucifer okay? Did he get worse?” Chloe asked, her voice remotely steady, unlike what she wanted to sound.

“Chloe, everything is okay. I just came to check on you.” Linda had her therapist smile on her face, “May I?” She gestured towards the inner place of her apartment.

“Oh, yeah. Of course.” Chloe stood aside the door, giving her space to come in.

Linda walked into her living room. With a side glance towards Chloe, who was still standing by the door, she quickly made her way to the sofa by the fireplace. It was noon and the fireplace was not lit, yet the place feels cosy. When she gestured at Chloe, she abandoned her place by the door and sat at the opposite sofa, completely facing Linda. It was almost like they were in a therapy session, sitting face to face.

“Do you want some coffee? Tea maybe?” not forgetting her home etiquettes, Chloe quickly asked Linda.

“No I am good.” She nodded.

Chloe wouldn’t be a good detective if she didn’t guess what Linda was going to talk about. She had her therapist face – the calm and neutral one. And she could have guessed what exactly Linda was about to ask her.

“Tell me Chloe, how are you holding up? You can be honest with me. It’s okay if you are not doing well.” Linda started with her best therapist voice.

There it is. Bull’s eye.

“It’s a session?” Chloe raised her eyebrows in a quizzical manner. She already saw that coming, but still it sounded more like a formal question than a friendly conversation.

“You can say so, but it’s more like a friend to friend conversation Chloe. I know a lot of things are on your chest, and you need to get them off, otherwise it would eat you up. I am here to help. Anything and everything you say here will not go outside, I promise.”

Chloe dragged her chin towards her chest, nervous and anxious. She does have a lot of things to take off. How she was feeling guilty for abandoning her best friend in his time of need, how she got carried away with everything, her stupid wedding and Marcus, how she just slipped every thought about Lucifer, how she was a terrible friend. Right now she had a giant rock sitting on her chest , blocking her every positive emotion and suffocating her with guilt and pain. The stone needed to be uplifted. 

“So, tell me how are you feeling?” Linda asked, her voice was gentle and soft. It was soothing.

“Honestly, I feel terrible. It’s like someone is choking me from inside. I…I don’t know how to explain, but I feel sucked away, it’s just so…” She broke off, not sure what she was going to say. The feeling she was going through, it was unexplainable.

“Suffocating?” Linda finished for her.

“Y-yes.”

“Is it guilt Chloe?” Linda asked gently. Her question had an understanding tone. And Chloe needed exactly that.

“I..I think so” Chloe sniffed. Her voice was smaller than anything in the room.

Silence followed her answer. Linda looked at her, with a soft understanding face. After a few moments, she exhaled and asked, 

“Why do you feel guilty Chloe?”

Another beat of silence. The two soul’s breathing was evidently audible. And then,

“He was missing! He was missing, he got kidnapped, tortured and was on the verge of dying, Linda! And I didn’t even think about him! And I just assumed the worst! That…that he just went to blow off some steam. Our last argument was difficult, so I thought he might have run away again, maybe go to Vegas! How could I even think like that!? So yes…Yes I think I feel guilty.” Chloe was cursing herself under her breath. Even if she was seated on her couch, the tension radiating from her stiff body was enough for Linda.

“Chloe, you need to relax first, okay? You are too stiff. Just let go, I am here to get you. Okay?” The good doctor assured, with the soft ‘therapist’ smile.

Chloe dragged a deep breath and exhaled slowly. It was a trick that almost always worked, when she was panicking. Her shoulders sagged and she sank more into the couch, although her body was still stiff to some extent, it was a better position.

And Linda carried on, “That’s good. Chloe, I know it is really difficult to have this conversation. It’s even more difficult to let go of your guilt, but you have to start doing it. There was no way you could have apprehended this situation.” Linda sounded more like a friend than a therapist now, but Chloe needed a friend too. “We both know, Lucifer is stronger than any one we can think of. There is no way this was even imaginable in our dreams. It’s not your fault, Chloe.”

“No, it’s my fault! I should have reached him before, Linda. I abandoned him at the time of his need! And then at the hospital, when he looked at me...” She broke off with a sob. The look on Lucifer’s face, she didn’t get a clear of that. Of course, he wouldn’t even look at her but she caught that expression anyways beneath those tubes and oxygen mask. It was a look of defeat, complete resignation and with that... a _lot_ of pain. She dreamed of that look, she dreamed of the man hung like a meat in the warehouse, she dreamed of the blood, the gore and the injuries, she dreamed of the man lying on the hospital bed supported by a ventilator and then she woke up, drenched in sweat and tears running down her cheeks.

“Hmmm...” Linda probed gently ”Don’t keep it to yourself Chloe, share with me.”

“It was like I cut off his heart and wrenched it in front of him. He had nothing left. I-I can’t see him like that anymore....

“What did he say to you Chloe?”

The lump in her throat was now obstructing air, and the pain in her heart returned full force. Emotions were choking her and why was Linda hazy? She got the answer, when she felt the wet on her cheeks. What Lucifer had said, it stabbed and pierced her heart in two. He was reasonable to say that, but that doesn’t mean it hurt less. The answer coiled out of her tongue as a broken whimper…And then she finally said, “He…he asked me to leave, said that he didn’t need me anymore. And seeing me hurts him.”

“Is that why you avoided him for the last three days Chloe?”

“I…I don’t know…how to face him, especially after what he said.” Chloe sniffed. Her voice was incredibly small.

Linda exhaled deeply. The neutral façade was breaking, and a worry line appeared on her forehead. She could completely understand the gravity of the situation. Lucifer cared deeply about Chloe and when he didn’t get her support at the time of his need, he lost hope. He thought that this was the end of their partnership. And it felt like a betrayal to him. Those words were pain talk. But at the same time, it’s the time when he needed her the most. It was the time where he needed all the love and care he could get. This time, hurt was abundant, both from Lucifer and Chloe’s side. It was like they both lived in their own personal hell. Chloe needs Lucifer, and he needs her. But it would not be possible until her guilt was removed. Not an easy thing to do- but something has to be done.

“Chloe, Lucifer is the most complicated person I have ever known. When I say he is bad with emotions is the understatement of the millennia, and right now he is feeling vulnerable. He is hurt, and he doesn’t know how to deal with this hurt. So he is pushing everyone away from him. It’s not only you. “

Chloe sighed. And Linda could see in her face the inner turmoil she was going through. Change of conversation was necessary.

“Okay, now talk to me about the last argument you had with Lucifer. You said it was difficult.” Linda asked.

She huffed, “He was wrecked, and I guess he didn’t get a proper sleep. So when I asked him to go get some rest, he lashed out on me, went on about having some wings, his father manipulating him- you know how Lucifer talks right? In metaphors? And then he said that he kind of had pent up feelings for me and Pierce. And that was my saturation point, Linda. Why would he behave like that? He was not okay with me dating the Lieutenant, and I couldn’t even understand why!” Chloe suddenly sounded much angrier than she meant to.

“You were angry that Lucifer felt bad about you being with Pierce?” Linda’s tone was soft, and not accusing.

“I was particularly angry about that. Before everything, before Pierce, I thought what I and Lucifer had, was special. I tried to pursue it, tried to get together with him and clearly he didn’t want that. So what did he do? He fled to Vegas and married a stripper!- oh sorry, ‘exotic dancer’ , just to get away from me! And now, when I finally moved on, he tried to hold me back! Only if he would stop being so paradoxical.” Chloe tried so hard to understand him, to understand his world. But it was always Lucifer who built his walls so thick that she was cut out. And it was frustrating, to always guess and never know. What was he feeling? Why was he jealous?

“I totally understand how you felt, or rather how you are feeling Chloe. Lucifer can be…insensitive most of the time. But he does feel things. Whatever led him to go to Vegas…seemed appropriate to him at the time. I am not defending his actions, but I know the reason he did it and the reason is greater than you think.” Linda tried. The doctor understood her frustrations and she felt sorry for her.

“So you know why he fled? Then tell me Linda, Did he get bored of me? He got scared of being in a relationship?”

“You know I can’t tell you that Chloe. But what is worth, he cares for you Chloe, I mean a lot. Much more than you can imagine. And you should know that by now. “

Great. That made her even guiltier now.

“I know Linda. And then I thought some normalcy in my life would be good and I got carried away! And now he is in the hospital, for me! Of course I should feel terrible. I am such a bad friend!” Chloe said it out, her eyes filling up with tears, as she struggled to keep her voice from trembling.

“Chloe, it’s not your fault. We all should have looked for him. And we all thought he was okay. It’s not your fault alone. I know that won’t make your guilt less anyway. But in my life, I have learnt one thing - guilt is something we should not have, or at least try not to have. What happened has happened; now look forward to rectify it. Peel off this Band-Aid. That’s the only way to forgive yourself. And I am sure Lucifer wouldn’t blame you for any of these things Chloe. You shouldn’t yourself.”

“You should have seen him Linda, when he told me.” Chloe was now crying and sniffing. “He was…he was so done…with _me_ , with all of us. He just didn’t want to do anything…”

“I know Chloe. He won’t even talk to me now. “ The doctor sighed.

“What do you mean?”

“Lucifer…he has recoiled himself. He won’t talk about anything that had happened to him. When a person suffers from extreme trauma, his mind creates a blanket around those experiences to self-protect from further harm.” Linda explained.

“And that isn’t good?”

“To some extent yeah, but most of it remains in your subconscious. Hence you experience them in your dreams, you zone out and have these episodes - All symptoms of PTSD. Lucifer is experiencing a major Post traumatic stress now. That’s the reason he needs me even more, or you in that matter. The first step towards resolving these symptoms is to talk it over, to face it. And Lucifer isn’t taking that step. I am worried.” 

Chloe started rubbing her fingers on her wet eyes, stifling sobs filled the room.

Linda felt extremely bad, not only for Lucifer but also for her. The amount of hurt he has gone through this entire two months was unfathomable and he was past his breaking point

“Chloe, Lucifer is extremely broken and delicate right now. He thinks that we all have abandoned him. So he is building his walls up, even more thicker and stronger. But his trauma is not letting him do that. He is hurting Chloe, more than physically, mentally. He might have said those words to you about not needing you, but I can guarantee you that is the farthest thing from the truth.”

“And what if he…what if he tells me to go away again?”

The therapist took a deep breath and smiled, “The most well-known attribute Lucifer had said about you was ‘stubborn’ I believe.”

Chloe breathed out a smile. That _was_ true. How could she even lose her confidence? She knew Lucifer needed her and yet she thought he didn’t want to see her. This time she will stick by his head. She had already abandoned him twice now, not anymore. Never anymore. In her mind she made a promise, no matter what happens – she will now be with him – no matter how many times he calls her a glue stick. Screw everything else. Even If he would hate her, she will always protect him.

Linda saw her expressions piece together to form something of a determination and thus continued, “This is the time where we all have to make him feel loved, cared. We need to make him know that he was not abandoned. Lucifer had a very bad past; he carries that baggage still now. And if it would have been anyone else, he would have been a crumbling heap of crier. But Lucifer held up his life, made walls around him to cope with those past experiences and protect himself from any future hurt. But after meeting you, after many therapy sessions; Lucifer was learning to face his emotions, he was learning to let his guard down, walls crumble. And now everything hit him even harder. It is extremely difficult for him to cope with those right now. And leaving him alone would only worsen his condition. Leaving him alone to himself is dangerous. “

Chloe nodded, letting those words sink in her. Lucifer was hurting, more than anyone can imagine. The confident, handsome man Chloe knows had a terrible childhood, all his issues, the scars on his back, the self-centeredness; everything was his coping mechanisms to deal with his crappy past. And now he was going through all of it all over again. Why him? Why did everything bad only happen to him? Just because he claimed to be the Devil?

“Take care of him. Lucifer will push you away, push all of us away. But we have to be strong. And Chloe, don’t blame yourself. Don’t think about what went wrong, think about what could be done to make things right.” The therapist concluded.

Chloe then suddenly blurted out, “Maybe I should end things with Pierce.”

Linda frowned, but immediately (almost) slipped into neutrality’s mask, “Why do you think that? Is it because you blame him for everything that happened to Lucifer?”

“A part of me, yes. I mean, he kept me so busy with the cases and once I got free, he just ordered me to spend time with him. He is a good guy, he is stable and strong and dedicated, committed even, but he just doesn’t respect my wishes, my wants. It’s like I am nothing and he is everything in this relationship. Most importantly he is…”

“...not Lucifer.” Linda finished for her.

Chloe huffed a reply.

The good doctor scrutinised her for a moment, “Oh go-osh, Pierce is a rebound isn’t it?”

Chloe blinked, not expecting the question. She rolled it over her head before sighing sadly, “I think so. I do love him. But what I and Lucifer had, when we were about to come together, it was different. When Lucifer rejected me, I felt so lonely. Everything just…crumpled. You get when you feel like ‘none of it was real?’ …And then Marcus came into my life, he gave me attention, he gave me care, he showed me love…and I felt…I felt that it was my second chance, to you know….inspire myself.” She wasn’t even making sense. She groaned, throwing her head back in frustration, “Why does everything in my life have to be so complicated?!”

Linda looked amused, but unsurprised. Was she judging her? She was definitely judging her. Or not. Who knows!?

“That, I can agree too.” Linda chuckled. And then her expressions changed to something more serious. “You know I can’t share Lucifer’s information with you, but I can tell you at least, that the way Lucifer feels for you, he doesn’t feel this way for anyone else. He cares for you deeply. He is a bit different from us Chloe, he doesn’t handle emotions, things the way we do or we expect others to do. Blame his self-hatred or his bastard family for that. “ 

It took no time or thoughts for Chloe to agree to that.

“But, whatever decision you take Chloe, take it after considering it thoroughly. It should not be a rash decision, okay?”

Chloe nodded. 

_________________________________________________________________________________

“Why did you call me here?” Azakeen hissed as he stepped in front of his caller. They were in an underground tunnel, an abandoned one. He was hiding himself for the past few weeks from his sibling, namely Mazikeen.

“What exactly are you here for, come again?” The caller asked, his voice dripping sarcasm. “I thought you wanted the throne of hell…what are you waiting for? “

“Ohhh…” The demon cooed, “Let me see, that’s because I am being hunted by Mazikeen like a pig and also Lucifer is being protected by an angel and is under every security condition. If it were that easy then why didn’t you do it yourself?”

“So you are afraid of your sister and the mortalised Amenadiel? “

Azakeen rolled his eyes, “Has anyone told you yet, you have a potty mouth?” 

“Yes and It wouldn’t have been a problem, if you would have killed that bastard in the warehouse itself…” The caller shouted.

“OOOHHHH…Temper temper..I thought even you enjoyed his view of hanging there, all bloodied and trembling. My desire, as my king would say, was to see Lucifer writhing in pain, tortured both physically and mentally… I am a demon after all. I gave that fallen angel enough pain to last for a lifetime – pun intended. You do your job. Distract all of them, and soon as I see my opening I would kill Lucifer once and for all..”

“I am already hiding your smell, Azakeen. You better focus on your job.”

“That won’t be a problem… _Cain!”_ Azakeen snarled..

__________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning, Chloe took all her paperwork home, doing them at her own merry time. The case Marcus was talking about was handed to Detective Hale. So it wasn’t a problem for her. After days, she spent her time in the shower, washing away the wariness. Getting ready, she felt stronger. She had a new mission. After visiting the precinct and doing a half day, she made a pit stop to the hospital.

She was met with Amenadiel in the corridor.

“Chloe! You came!” The angel greeted, with a genuine smile on his face.

“Yes…” Chloe smiled. After her pep talk with Linda yesterday, she was feeling more positive, more confident now. Determination filled her veins. And she was absolutely ready to face Lucifer. “Tell me what the doctors said.”

Amenadiel filled her with all the new information which he got yesterday and this morning, “The doctor said that they will keep Lucifer for another week and then if everything is fine, he will be discharged.”

Chloe nodded, “Right. Is he awake? Can I see him?”

The angel seemed gloomy, but he nodded a yes anyway. That was all she needed. She had to fix this. She had to do everything right.

The ICU was gloomy, quiet. And the beeping of monitor was tiresome. He looked better though, besides the tubes and IVs and his deep sunken eyes, hollow cheeks and chalky lips. The beard covered most of his face and his hair was still the most dishevelled, grown into a curly mess. Lucifer was probably resting, his eyes were closed. But again, he always could feel her presence. How does he do that anyways? Because the moment she opened the door and stepped in, his eyes snapped open and he looked at her.

Chloe expected a heated ‘go away’ or a resigned ‘why are you here?’, but all that happened was he took her in for a moment, his face blank and unreadable, and then closed his eyes again. The only thing he said was, “Detective.” The word which was once filled with passion, warmth and affection , now sounded hollow, absolutely devoid of emotions. And Chloe felt her stomach churned, the self-confidence swaying sideways. Shit..

“Hi Lucifer… It’s a pleasant morning today, don’t you think?” She smiled heartily, hoping for any reaction.

Lucifer snorted, “Not that, I am able to see it inside this room.”

Right.

Bad question.

“Look, the last three days, I wasn’t there for you.” _You weren’t there for the last two months idiot! Step by step though.._ ”But right now, I am going to stick with you always, like your personal swiss army knife.” Chloe clapped her hands.

Lucifer now opened his eyes again, his face passive, “I still don’t need you Detective.”

Shit. Saw that coming.

“I am stubborn anyways.” Chloe countered, stepping closer to the bed and then directly hovering over him.

He sighed, “I should have known that.” Still no harm in trying, “Don’t you have more important work to do?” 

Chloe stared at him for a second, her heart ached for the man. No she doesn’t have more important work to do. He was the most important thing right now. But she knew what to do then..

“Oh YES! I do have another important work, I completely forgot.” She feigned a surprise.

For the briefest moment, Lucifer’s eyes showed the hurt and he pouted, but then he masked it too quickly, by closing his eyes and turning away. He made the most noncommittal noise. “Hmm..” The sound came out raspy and laced with hurt, which he so desperately tried to hide.

If it would have been a different time, then probably the woman would laugh at her child-like man. But it didn’t make her laugh, instead she ached. She leaned forward and took his face in her hands gently, careful enough to avoid his bruises as she guided him to look at her…His face was towards her, but he didn’t open his eyes.

She let out a long exaggerated, dramatic sigh , “You know what that work is?”

Lucifer remained quiet.

“You need a shave and a haircut.”

He snapped his eyes open to look at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....tissue papers anyone?   
> See you soon, when chapter 3 is ready..  
> Till then love love.<3


	3. Author's note

Okay so I have many things going around in March. I have my exams, plus my college admissions plus a ganglion surgery and I have a medical leave. So with a heavy heart I inform you that I would not be able to update a new chapter until April/last week of March. 

So so sorry guys, but one thing I will never abandon this fiction. And I will update after everything is settled here. Also doing some re-editing (since I can't write much) on the previous chapters - adding elements and more emotions. So u can always re-read them. ^_^.. 

I promise to update on April. Oh and you can follow me on Twitter @/deckerstarfanz to get more information about when I will update the fiction and what else I am writing etc. 

Thanks.   
The_LucidDreamer.

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly I hate my angsty mind!  
> Secondly, I can't promise you the time for the next update as I am already working on another ongoing story.  
> Thirdly, I can just end it here.. What would you like an OS or a multichap?  
> Fourthly, tell me how it is!


End file.
